Talk:Kama
buying kamas online via ebay?? anyone try it yet? : (removed links to auctions) Buying currency online is problematic at best. It's difficult to protect against even the simplest scams, such as non-delivery. Escrow services for virtual items (like kamas) don't exist, and fraud protection systems from credit cards and PayPal don't cover virtual items. Also, once there's a consistent way to turn in-game currency into real world currency, it dramatically detracts from the quality of the game. For instance, it creates currency farmers, who contribute nothing to the game, compete very strongly for scarce resources, and cause serious price inflation for in-game items. Please, for the good of Dofus, don't buy kamas or items on eBay. --TaviRider 20:15, 11 July 2006 (UTC) ::I don't agree with you .To get kamas in Doufs online is hard. How to get better sets in Dofus online world especialy when we are not P2P Dofus Online player? Why still spending our limited Dofus Online time on boring grinding when we can buy instantly Dofus Online kamas somewhere? I have bought 500KK on (website removed). And now i can spend my dofus time in enjoy my games instand of working for kamas: ) :::Why not subscribe to Dofus then, instead of buying kamas online? You'd be helping Ankama to improve the quality of the game AND you get to go much further than Astrub where a great variety of places are where you can grind on professions to earn kamas. Besides, what's fun in having that much money and being trapped in Astrub??? o_O GroundZzero Talk / Admin 00:35, 30 October 2007 (UTC) :::: Getting Kamas is actually pretty easy, if you're lazy though, it's FAR too hard. Best to go online and buy them from some korean botfarmer who lives off the money. ::::: In short words... It's against game rules after that been vent out, just read again what TaviRider said, and here is a little of economy class. Money is created inside the game there is not a fixed amount of money available to the people like in real life (thats why they say rich gets richer and poor gets poorest) money is prited out in base of the valor reserves the country it has (generally gold) at difference of the USA that is a country that prints money also base on the potential of development. A way to slow down the inflation in game is to tax for stuff (in dofus merchant mode, selling using the markets, zaaps, etc), there are 2 types of bot "farmers" (as gathering any type of material not farming as profession) the ones that farm for items for selling to NPC's and get money (aka kamas) and the ones who farm items/resources for sell to chars and get money (aka kamas) those kamas are then invested on possible gears (if the but has to actually hunt) or are pile up to sell to people online. :::: Enouft? no. ok lets continue now if 1 person does that it's gets kamas buys gears bla bla bla, but what happens is every one or at least a majority of people does that well every one has more kamas so higher level items (not to say rare items) that are not boted will increase in price because every one has more kamas and they don't mind wasting little bit of extra kamas on an easy acquired money so items gets a new standarts on prices by the community and bang inflation inflation inflation, all the botted items are been sell and prices keep going down because botters compete with other botters to sell the stuff faster because they can gets lots of that item with so little of effort. So we finish with a real DECENT player that has to work now 5 times more to be able to buy something. --Cizagna 22:36, 17 October 2006 (UTC) :::::You make no economic sense, Cizagna. Your talk of inflation is reminiscent of 1800's gold standard scaring. The main page on this also says a load of crap about not having "government backing." I wish people who didn't know anything about Economics would quit trying to pretend they do. Buying kamas online is economically efficient. ::::::sorry i just notice your comment, Yes i talk about an old model but hey this is a game not an actual representation of real life standards and does not have the quantity of people to have an actual economic drive also we do have a real stock market of complex economic rules to follow, they have just implement simple rules to try to stabilize economy. And about kamas its economically efficient for YOU and not for the rest of players that suffer inflation because of YOUR personal efficiency. Wonder what would happen if you suddenly appear 4 quatrillions (maybe i spell incorrectly) in gold to the worlds economy. At difference from USA that its coin is based on its productivity capacity and that other countries are based on how much gold and precious metals they have in their reserve, or better yet what does forth knox do would be economically more efficient to make gold cheaper. --Cizagna (Talk) 03:48, 6 September 2008 (UTC) :::::I don't see the logic. How come inflation is good? Could you please tell me? ::::::You are reading backwards or does not understand the sarcastic tone in certain parts --Cizagna (Talk) 03:48, 6 September 2008 (UTC) Reword? mmm should the recent reword stay or should i revert it, in my personal i like the other one, also the note about the dot its redundant because the game is french and in Europe they use the dot and comma backwards of how they use it on america. --Cizagna (Talk) 17:37, 7 January 2007 (UTC) Vanilla Thunder and the Anti-Massacree Movement :I was skimming through this page one night and i found a very interesting argument. So I'll put it on the table: the statement that it is hard to make kamas on Dofus is completely 100% untrue. Even for f2p people. I know this only from experience, as i made roughly 1 million kamas in a week by standing in Astrub with nothing but a pad of paper, a calculator, and about 50kk to start with. Now it does take patience, but i then used it to buy a Raziel, a 43 wis Cawwot Dofus, and perfect Ghast, plus a few other things. So the patience obviously pays off. :Regarding Cizagna's statement, I agree (unless i have understood the fragmented English incorrectly). People who bot will make large amounts of money, either buying things for outrageously high prices because it is quick and they don't mind losing the couple hundred thousand extra kamas (instant gratification), OR selling it to people online who probably ask their parents for the 50 bucks to buy the kamas with anyway. If the buyers don't get scammed, they now have large amounts of money and,once again, can buy things for higher prices because they don't want to wait and what are the extra kamas to them? Nobody actually worked for the money. Rare objects then become rarer, and honest capitalists who were patient and earned their money find it harder and harder to get simple items for the less money. This is called inflation, and thanks to soccer moms with Hummers and rich Arabs with lots of money and plenty of petroleum, everyone can see that gas prices are a plain example of inflation. :I won't deny that buying kamas off the internet is easier than getting them in the game, especially for those who don't have to pay for kamas themselves. However, this doesn't change the fact that making them in the game is not as hard as some on this talk page have made it out to be, and it provides a much better gaming experience for players on the server. Everybody benefits from spending less, saving more, right? Ok, right. So don't be lazy. Play the game the way it was supposed to be played, and have fun. That's what it was made for. And save yourself from possibly getting scammed. Not to mention the fact that boycotting online kama sellers will reduce spam from businessmen in heavily populated areas. So do all of us capitalists a favor, and pitch in. It isn't as hard as you would think. -Vanilla-Thunder 04:45, 1 July 2007 (UTC) I just recently returned to this page because it is very special to me. Really. And there's been an update on kama-making. For all of you people out there who take this page as seriously as i do (alright that was a joke you can laugh its ok), Vanilla Thunder broke his previous record of 1 mil kamas in one week. 1 mil in three days is the new record. Yep. NO drops. NO bots. NO n00bs that gave away their passwords. And especially, NO online kama sellers. Granted, it takes money to make money; I started out with about 85kk. But after 72 and a half levels, money has washed up ashore the magical beach of the wonderful land of V-T's bank account, from the far corners of the world. Yes, the world has corners; thats because the world is flat. Logical explanation, but thats for another talk page. What I'm saying is, after fighting lousy pig knights for 60 levels, you get a little cash to start with. Anyway, I don't want to hear another lazy bum get on here and gripe about how they can't make kamas, they just want to buy them and send the economy down the drain (as previously discussed). If 1 mil in three days doesnt prove something, go get a day job. Vanilla-Thunder 23:02, 16 August 2007 (UTC) thanks for the insperation! i totaly agree that buying kamas will cause inflationSenan 16:51, 27 November 2007 (UTC) Thanks so much VT, im going to try your strategy right now. (2.2mk for agi scroll mats ftl) (talk) 23:35, 30 April 2009 (UTC) I don't know WHY there is this completely untrue belief that f2p are poor. I am f2p, and I once had 100kk. Yes, that's 100 000 kamas. I got that in only a few weeks, mainly through selling a lot of items, and banking all my kamas, so that I could get them all onto one character. I was saving up to buy a Guildalogem, and then, guess what, I found one in the trash. However, even right now, I probably have over 100kk all together on all my characters. This is mainly through fighting lots of gobballs and stealing all their kamas using Robber Daggers. Yes, that's right, an f2p can afford robber daggers, AND Ergot Mina, AND a Gobtubby, and a lot of other things, which most people would never believe an f2p could ever afford. So, who said getting kamas was hard in DOFUS, hmm? AdventuresOfASquirrel 10:20, 27 November 2007 (UTC) (ANotAtAllPoorSquirrel) IMO, and someone is gonna crap on about this, because of the kama farmers; kamas have become too EASY to get. Yesterday i brought a house, i started with 3kk and 3 days later had the 2.2mil to buy the house in the perfect location. I know i could do it again, and probably will to buy a few other things which look nice. The fact is, because I have figured out how to do this, the game has become ridiculously easy. I know i can have anything I damn well please just because i'm not as lazy as everyone else, and its ruining the game for me. I'm running out of things to want. Personally, i'd like a tax on every transaction to take out a few billion out of the economy, to make it just that bit tougher. But judging by the whinging on here and every other DOFUS related forum i've come across, the lazyass's would probably quit, and anakma would lose out. I will admit i'm P2P so i have a biiig advantage over all the F2P players, however i'm significantly under level 100 and have maxed out gear, a Pink Dragoone, Gelano, House and 3 professions all over level 60 (crafting professions). When it comes down to it, if you're prepared to put the time in, you'll get the rewards back. Shiven 07:08, 1 June 2008 (UTC) Bounty Do we know anything regarding the drop rate ("bounty") of Kama? *It seems to be heavily based off of a random generator, but do we know how it is scaled? *Is the bounty divided among group members, or does each player roll individually? *Is it effected by Chance/PP? Do you roll against each creature, or the "EL" of the monsters? This kind of information should probably be included somewhere on the Wiki.. --Unremarkable 20:33, 2 October 2007 (UTC) Drop rate of Kamas (overall, total amount dropped per fight, on average) depends on (at least in part) the type of enemy players are fighting. Certain types of enemies drop more Kamas than other types. Treechnids and piwis, for example, drop very little in the way of Kamas. 2 Notes In the FAQ there should also be: Whether or not you can check your current K without having to look at a seller, and also a way to see someone's stats (or lvl) without having to ask. It'd make it easier to know for challenges. Um,checking Kamas is quite simple. You open your inventory, then look directly under the hand on the right side, there is a K there, with the number of kamas. Patience, please, patience I know it might sound hard, to make kamas, and it might look like that, but this isn't true. I was once noob myself, having around 50kk at time.. lol. But, it changed, when I learned merchanting. Also, my profession (82 lvl alchemist) helped me to get start. First, I made energy potions and sold them, then I had around 150kk, then I started to make signature runes and other stuff and sell them. I earned kamas fast, and it took LESS than week to get 1.000.000 kamas. I know, it might sound impossible, but I've done this, so it shouldn't be problem to anybody. Just keep working hard, and you'll get enough money to satisfy yourself. This might require patience, normally, it does. Remember this: Patience, is the key to becoming rich. 18:55, 7 December 2008 (UTC)pepsi---pete Patience pays off. For f2p. First start with 300 kamas ( easy right? ) then learn farming proffesion and get a scythe. Start gathering the highest cereals. Soon you will be lvl 30 farmer. Then go and learn baker. Get the tool and start making breads with the cereals of your farmer. Thisway you can get all the kamas a f2p needs. For p2p. Now we will talk about the BIG KAMAS proffesions. First get farming/baking at lvl 80 or 100 if you want ( it makes a big difference in kamas) start fillling the markets with breads and collect kamas to rise your next proffesion. When you get like 1.5mk ( easy to get with lvl 100 farmer/baker) . Then make a miner.. lvl him to 50 and start gathering tones of iron. Make a jeweller. Buy thousands of gobball salivas and with the iron start making nimble rings. Then sell them to get the kamas back and propably get a few hunder-thousands kamas more. When you reach lvl 60 jeweller you will have like 1.6 mk. Buy walnut wood and ash wood. Then go and gather iron and bronze . With these materials start making Ecaflip's Luck (item). After a lot of time and patience you will reach lvl 100 jeweller. You hitted the jackpot. Now sign up on the jeweller's book . Every time you log in you will get messages from high lvls that want you to make rings and amulets for them. They will give you the items and you will craft the equips. And then they will pay you like 100-200kk. Low? well....when 10+ people pm you every day to make them items it's not low ;) 1-2mk every day is not bad is it? :) ( propably you can get more by crafting amulets or rings )